1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, photoelectric conversion devices using acryl-based polymers or cross-linked films have attracted attention.